User blog:Twihard-fanpire/More of Grace's story and Update on Writing
Hello all! For those who have followed my story until now I thank you, but also I apologize for making you wait so long for an update. It deeply sorrows me that I have to do this, but I don’t think I can continue my story. My life is far too crazy to indulge in my writing at the moment, so I hope you all will forgive me that I will no longer write. All those who have reviewed and commented on my story have always made me feel so wonderful and I feel just terrible letting you down. Although I will no longer write, I did manage to come up with a rough outline that I will be more than willing to share with you all so that you know how Grace and Seth end up. Also, if you’re looking for more Twilight related reading, of course check out the rest of this amazing site, dedicated to this wonderful book. Another place you may want to look if you want to read some more is fanfiction.net. Within this site, you can search for stories by genre, length, language, and even main character! I hope this helps you all. And now, without further adieu, here is a basic epilogue of Grace’s Story: After Seth’s dream, where we left off, Grace develops bonds with the other Cullen members. She grows rather close to Alice and Edward especially because she, like them, find that their powers can be rather annoying and hard to deal with. Grace never quite comes to close terms with Rosalie, most likely due to Grace’s closeness to Seth and the other werewolves. She plants a goodbye letter in her room, written as if it had been there all along for her parents to find, and attends her own funeral service where she witnesses the love that she had as a human, in her past life. It makes moving on seem unbearable at first, but then she realize that this is sort of like closure for her, and is able to go on with her life, knowing that she has so cleanly cut away from her former life. In about two years, when Seth is through with high school, Seth and Grace get married after he proposes to her in a similar fashion to the dream he experienced in the last chapter. They stick together throughout the years and once the Cullens move to their next place, Grace has enough control of her bloodlust to attend school again and finally finish her high school learning. Due to the fact that she was so young when she was changed, she helps the Cullens because they can now stay longer in one place, since she can pass as an eighth grader, but never is really able to go further than college in her schooling either, also due to her age. Renesmee also strikes a strong bond with Grace, once Edward and Bella trust Grace’s control more, because of how young they both are, causing them to have much in common. The death of her parents is quite hard on Grace, who had been watching on them from a distance. She attends their funeral in disguise in order to pay her last respects to her family. Seth and Grace love each other, even to this day, though they are fire and ice, werewolf and vampire, and will continue to love each other and their new families for the rest of forever. Category:Blog posts